Its Funny How Life Can Change
by CBratter
Summary: Woody's been gone for over two years. When he finally reappears in Boston Jordan has some life changing news for him. WJ. Some BugLily. Oh yeah, I own nothing.
1. Of Screaming and Sippycups

This is my first attempt at a story. It came to my randomly and has been the firstpiece I have been able to make any sort progress on in awhile so I took it as a sign. Please review and let me know how I am doing.

* * *

Chapter One 

_Of Screaming and Sippy-Cups_

* * *

"Don't make me feel bad," he yelled at an even louder volume. 

"I can't make you feel anyway. If you feel ashamed or guilty that is you own business," she responded in a volume comparable to his.

"It was a complex situation I shouldn't have to feel guilty, there wasn't an easy choice," he shouted back.

"Even more complicated than you know," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" he asked, partly because he hadn't heard and partly because he had.

As if as an answer a bellow arose from next room. Woody was taken aback, having assumed they were alone. She sighed and once again muttered under her breath. This time he hadn't heard what she said at all but from the tone of the murmur he guessed it had been a swear word. He watched her retreating back and for the first time took in the apartment in which he was standing. He knew it well and had just assumed it looked the same as it did in his memories, like it did in his dreams.

It didn't, in fact it could have been a new apartment aside from the bright red door. The apartment had been remodeled, making it a two bedroom still somewhat spacious but diminishing the size of the living room a great deal. It was into the added new bedroom that Jordan was walking as the second yell occurred. This time it was not an unrecognizable noise but a clear crisp word, "Mama!"

Woody's jaw dropped as it all made sense. _Even more complicated than you know. _It was then that he took in the smaller details of the apartment. Things he would have overlooked if the screaming match hadn't been interrupted. There were sippy-cups and little plastic spoons drying in a dish rack next to the sink. Toy cars and board books were strewn over the couch and a pile of building blocks on the carpet. The laundry on the back of the couch, that she had been folding when he showed up, consisted of footed pajamas, little pants, and tiny tee-shirts. Woody suddenly felt the need to sit down. Initially he made toward the couch, though seeing a pile of small socks he opted for stool next the kitchen counter.

* * *

Jordan turned on the small lamp as she entered the room. The wailing stopped and a soft coo replaced it "Mama." She picked up the small child and sat down in the rocking chair. Garret had made the chair for her and it had quickly become her favorite place to sit. She leaned her head back as the small person in her lap began to squirm trying to find the most comfortable position. The last few days had become a blur but now they played through her head clearly. 

Nigel had burst into her office in a frenzy Tuesday. He asked her if she wanted to go to lunch.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, Nige," she had responded.

"You never do your paperwork, come on lets go. I'm hungry." Nigel seemed incredibly high-stung.

"I can go with you in like an hour," she said glancing at the clock.

"I think we should go _now_," he said quite adamantly.

At that moment Lily burst into the office. "Nigel, you were supposed to take her to lunch," she hissed under her breath.

"Lily, I am sitting right here, "Jordan had said now very suspicious. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," the two said simultaneously.

"Alright," said Jordan standing up. "Spill right now, both of you."

"Woody's here," Nigel said quickly. Followed by an, "Ouch."

Lily had elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "Nigel. So much for don't let Jordan know."

"Who said, don't let Jordan know?" Jordan asked slightly baffled.

"Dr. M," Nigel said shrugging. "Lily I told you this should be your job, you could have come up with some marital crisis you needed her advice on. She would have gone to lunch then."

Jordan couldn't help but feel relieved that it hadn't been Woody who didn't want her to know he was here. "Stop talking about me like I am not here," Jordan almost yelled. "And please someone tell me what is going on."

"Woody's here, Jordan," Lily said quietly.

"No, he is in California. He said he was never coming back. I was there he meant it."

"Apparently not," Nigel said with a shrug. Jordan just looked at him in disbelief.

"Nigel's right Jordan, he came back," Lily said looking at Jordan with concern. "He is back at the precinct and actually on his way here right about now."

"Okay Nige," Jordan said grabbing her coat. "I'm ready for lunch."

When they came back from lunch Jordan had sought out Lily for details.

"You missed him by like 30 seconds." He came up the other elevator right after you left."

Jordan hesitated but finally gave in and asked the question she had been wondering throughout lunch, "Lily? How did he look?"

Lily paused. Not sure what to say. "Like Woody." It seemed like a stupid answer but it was the only one she had. Lily couldn't bring herself to tell Jordan about the sad look in Woody's eyes as he had walked past Jordan's office. Or the way he turned toward the elevator whenever he heard it open.

Jordan had managed to avoid him for the rest of Tuesday. Then it had happened. Wednesday morning had been horrible. She had spilled grape juice on her shirt, silently cursing herself for not buying the clear kind, the babysitter had gotten sick and Lily, her backup, was working, she broke the stroller on their morning run and had torn another shirt while trying to fix it. By the time she had gotten everything worked out and made it to work, in clean clothing, she was 40 minutes late.

Once making it to the office, she found out she was late to a call. She hadn't even had time to think about the fact that the answering detective might be…Woody. She had said it aloud though under her breath as she saw in for the first time setting out of the SUV, loud enough though that he had heard her.

"Hi, Jo," he said it somewhat bashfully. More like the clumsy, stuttering detective she had met at the bank than the cynical, hurt man who had left Boston just over two years ago.

Jordan almost broke down and cried right there. Especially as he did the thing she least expected, with caution he approached her and gently hugged her. "Hi, Woods," she managed to get out as he released her from the hug, the tears building up behind her eyes. She made it through the examination of the body and back into the SUV alone before she finally let herself cry. When she did, Jordan hadn't known she had that much spare moisture in her body.

Jordan relaxed letting go of the memories and bringing herself back to the present. She sat up in the rocking chair. "So what's up baby? Did the yelling wake you up?"

* * *

Woody felt better sitting down. Jordan as a mother, he had thought about it, but only ever in an abstract way. Seeing the little clothes and toys had shocked him. Now having revived himself slightly he thought of how he had gotten here. The hug, the first time he saw her. It had been years. The hug was… well it was nice. He was happy to see her, to touch her, and not to have to talk about everything. But then, 36 hours later, here they were screaming at each other in her apartment and apparently waking up her baby. 

Earlier that morning, he had come by the morgue. He needed to discuss the case with her. They still hadn't identified the victim much less had a clue about a suspect. It was a homicide that much had been obvious, but that was pretty much all that had been obvious. He had felt good about seeing her again, he was ready to forget the past and go back to being her friend. As a gesture he had brought her coffee. Assuming her tasted hadn't changed, he got her the same thing he would have before leaving Boston.

It all seemed fine at first she took the coffee, somewhat quietly and they had begun discussing her autopsy findings in her office. That was when everything fell apart. He had stood up and moved behind her to read the file over her shoulder. Jordan had flinched as his hand rested on the back of the chair and brushed her shoulder. Then with a jump she stood up.

"I can't do this Woody," she said certainly.

"Do what? Discuss the case? Do you want me to come back?" Woody asked a little confused.

"No not the case. Are you kidding me? I can't pretend like the past two years didn't happen. I can't just go back to the way things were before…before you left. I can't pretend we are in the same place, or even the same people."

"That would be nice," he said honestly. "To go back to the way things were pretend those years didn't happen."

"But they did." She stormed out of her office as she said it. He had no choice but to leave. As he walked down the hallway toward the elevator he noticed Garret Macy's eyes following him. He felt as if perhaps everyone at the morgue knew something he didn't.

Now he knew what that something was. Jordan wouldn't want to pretend those years hadn't happened. They had been important for her. She had become a mother. Her years weren't like the two Woody had experienced, empty and alone. Woody rubbed his temples, wondering if he should leave. But he had tried that before, in a more dramatic manner but still. He had left, run, and still here he was back in her apartment wishing she would come back out of the room into which she had vanished.

He had come to her apartment tonight to try and work things out. He had wanted to finish the discussion they had started in her office.

* * *

Jordan hoped with all her might that he would be gone when she reemerged in the living room. The fight had been bad she didn't really want to fight with him more. Let alone have to explain about the little boy now squirming on her lap. That had fought about how he had left. The fight on that night had sounded much like this one. She could hardly remember what it had been about. It had generally started with their mutual frustration at never being able to get it together enough to be in a relationship. She had yelled about Lu and him about J.D. She couldn't remember much else besides the end. _Fine! I'm leaving and not coming back. _His words had frightened her, instead of admitting that it had been easier to scream back. _That's great. Don't call, forget you know my number. In fact forget you even know me!_ She had yelled at his retreating back, slamming the door, and locking it. 

As the months went by she desperately wanted to call him, to apologize, to say she missed him. She never did. Her pride stopped her. Now she stood, gathering her strength alone with the little boy in her arms and walked to the door.

She had never known but he had wanted to call her too, his shame preventing him from ever picking up the phone. Then one day things fell apart in California. The woman he had been seeing got back together with her ex the same week his partner was shot and nearly killed on duty. He had had enough. He called the Boston PD and soon was on a plane back home. He had tried to tell him Jordan didn't play into the decision at all but he knew it was a lie. Now he just had to tell her.

* * *


	2. Carter

Chapter 2

_Carter_

* * *

Woody hurried to his feet as Jordan entered the room. He had expected a baby but the small child in her arms was definitely a toddler, probably a year and a half old ifhe was to guess.The boyhad on Pajamas with fire trucks all over them and was battling with his mother to get a plastic red fireman's hat on his head. As Jordan looked at Woody, she seemed to give into the battle over the hat. She attempted a smile but quickly looked away. Woody backed away, he didn't want to intrude. 

"Okay, baby," she said sitting the little boy on the counter next to the sink. "Water okay?"

The boy squirmed a little and tilted his head like he was thinking, "uh huh." He said it with determination and enthusiasm. Jordan filled a sippy-cup with water and placed it into the small outstretched hands. "Cawrs?"

Jordan laughed. "Sure baby," she said helping her son down from the counter. "You can play with your cars for a minute."

As the boy tottered off, she turned her attention to Woody. "I usually would put him back to bed, but being as it is my fault he is awake…"

"Out fault," Woody jumped in, wondering why she would feel the need to defend her parenting to him.

Woody looked over at the boy who was now running a car alone the coffee table while making a motor noise. "Do you think boys are genetically able to make that noise? It seems like they can all do it from birth." Jordan just shrugged. "Wow, Jo. He is really cute."

"Thanks, Woody," she looked down as she said it. She didn't know what to say. She almost wished he would yell at her again.

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen months last week," she said still not making eye contact with him. She looked toward her son now sitting on the floor running the cars over a pile of dirty clothes. She hoped by looking at him, Woody wouldn't think it was weird she wouldn't make eye contact while they were talking.

"Jordan?" Woody asked cautiously.

"Yeah," She finally looked at him this time.

"What's his name?"

"Carter," she said instinctively. Honestly that was his middle name. She took a deep breath. He had been starting to say it was a cute name when she cut him off. "His name is James Carter. Everyone calls him by his middle name." She stopped as if preparing to continue. But she didn't need to.

Woody's mind was going a mile a minute. A year and a half-old that meant Jordan had been pregnant when… "Like Jimmy Carter?" he asked, scared to breathe. "The President?"

"I wanted…" Jordan stopped leaned against the counter and started again. "I wanted him to be tied to his father somehow. I wanted… I wanted him to have a connection to you." At this point she really couldn't look at him. "In case he never got to know you," she finished not looking up for a minute.

Woody was in shock. Jordan as a mother had seemed weird enough. Now… he was a father. He stared straight at her waiting for her to lift her head. When she finally did he couldn't say anything. Jordan had tears streaming down her face which startled him more.

"I'm so sorry Woody," it was lacking but it was all she could think to say. "Do you want to…?" She motioned to Carter who was now lying on his back on the floor moving a truck along his chest.

All Woody could do was nod. Jordan reached out her hand and was a bit surprised when Woody actually took it and allowed her to lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down on the floor next to the child and coaxed Woody down with her. The boy crawled up onto her lap almost immediately. "That means he is tired," she said to Woody, who simply nodded. She spoke quietly rubbing Carter's back the whole while. "I can introduce you now, if you want, then put him to bed. After that we can talk," she said as calmly as possible.

"I'd like that," Woody finally managed to say aloud.

"Carter, baby, Mama needs you to sit up and listen to me for a minute." The little boy straightened up still leaning against Jordan's chest, looking into her eyes and side glancing at Woody as if he were noticing him for the first time. "Baby, I want you to meet someone," this all seemed very weird to Jordan, she had thought about how she would do this a million times. Sitting on the floor in her living room amongst dirty laundry and toy cars at 10pm had never entered her mind. "Honey, this is your daddy."

Carter looked at Woody, squinting one eye as if analyzing him. It was then that Woody notice. Carter's eyes were blue. His hair screamed Jordan as did most everything else about him. But his eyes, Woody felt like her was looking into a mirror as he felt the toddler examining him with those eyes. Eventually, Carter quietly and shyly said "Hi."

As Woody wondered if the word _daddy_ even meant anything to the little boy Carter crawled off his mother's lap and into the larger one next to hers. He wrapped his little arms around Woody's neck and squeezed a big hug. Jordan started to tear up again as Woody wrapped his arms around the little boy and held on as if for dear life. Tears began to stream down Woody's face as Carter said, "Daddy love."

Woody looked at Jordan, his eyes wide. With a small smile creeping on her face she said, "Every night when I put him to bed I tell him that his daddy loves him very much."

"How would you know...?" Woody asked quietly.

"Because I know you, Woody," Jordan stood reaching out her hands to take Carter from Woody. The little boy was falling asleep.

"Can I?" Woody asked pleadingly.

"Sure," Jordan replied leading him into Carter's room. She stood back and watched Woody laid him into his crib and rubbed his back softly. Jordan left the room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Woody to join her.

As Woody emerged from the room the smile on his face couldn't have been bigger. "Wow," he said looking at Jordan. "I never would have thought…" Then he looked down. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back you know."

"I didn't want you to come back just for us." She trembled as she continued, "I mean I really wanted you to come back but…"

"But what?" Woody looked at her curiously.

"I didn't want you to come back because I was pregnant and then resent us."

"I never would have," Woody started.

"You might have, and even if not how was I to know?" Jordan had struggled with her choice a thousand times. "You said you were never coming back."

"I wish I had known."

"I am really sorry Woods. I mean I thought about it a lot. A few months ago Carter was sick and I was up with him all night and I kept thinking about you," Jordan said. "All I could think was that if you were her you would have known the right thing to say to calm me down. Instead, Garret just kept asking what his temperature was, always the doctor."

"He knows Garret pretty well, I guess." Woody was suddenly jealous of all the people who had gotten to know his son over the past year and a half.

"He calls him Grandpa," Jordan smirked. "Garret hates it but he never stopped him once he realized Carter probably would never know a real grandfather. He calls Lily a Bug aunt and uncle and Nigel is his Godfather."

"Nigel's gonna give our son spiritual advice?" Woody asked rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I probably wouldn't have even had him baptized but I figured you would have wanted..." Jordan stopped when she realized Woody wasn't listening. "What is it Woods?"

"Our son…" It was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

Jordan smiled back at him and nodded, "our son."

"Jordan, I need to go. I need to process all of this," Woody said getting up and moving toward the door. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."


	3. Friday

Thanks for the review. I am continueing as long as someone thinks I should. I am on a role but can't promise another chapter will come again this soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Friday

* * *

The next morning was Jordan's worst in weeks. The babysitter was still sick and this time she hadn't been able to find anyone else to watch Carter. She was so desperate she had even considered calling Woody but thought better of it. He was probably working anyway._

When she showed up at the morgue she was miraculously only 5 minutes late. Walking past Garret's office she heard the stern voice of her boss, "Jordan."

"Yes Garret?" Jordan asked innocently, shifting the squirming toddler in her arms to the opposite hip.

"As much as I love the little bundle of trouble in your arms, what is he doing here?" Garret asked, walking toward Jordan and Carter.

"Hi, Gwrandpa Gawet," Carter said smiling sweetly. Garret just looked at Jordan, not being sweet talked.

"Look Garret, I know but the baby sitter is sick again and I am not putting him in daycare, he had a terrible cold after the last time," Jordan said. "Besides I'll probably just being doing paperwork today. If I need to do an autopsy or go out on a call Lily will watch him."

"Fine, I still say this is no place for a kid." Garret turned back toward his desk as Jordan hurried off.

Jordan settled into her work while Carter played on the floor of her office. As Jordan tried to work on the paper work for Woody's case she couldn't help but think about the previous night. She was dreading seeing Woody today. He had every right to be upset with her but she couldn't change the past.

* * *

Woody was sitting at his desk head in hands. He couldn't think of anything but Carter and Jordan. His anger was starting to fade. Now all he could think about was getting to know his son. The phone rang shrilly bringing him back to reality.

The crime scene was across town. The drive over gave Woody more time to think. As he got out of his car at the scene he looked around. He hadn't thought until that moment that Jordan might be the answering ME.

"Hi, Woody," came a voice behind him. "How are you doing?"

Woody turned around, "Hey, Bug. I am fine I was just umm thinking that umm…"

"Jordan's trying not to go out on calls today," Bug said factually. "I am actually filling in for her." Seeing the look on Woody's face he added, "It isn't because of you."

"Yeah, well what do we have?" Woody asked as they approached the victim.

"Male in his 40's, knife wound to his neck." Bug went to work on the body.

Just a short time later they had figured it was probably a suicide. The weapon had been found in the victim's hand any nothing suggested homicide. "I'll have to do a bit more back at the morgue," Bug said as they wrapped up, "just to be sure."

"Yeah, of course," Woody replied. "Oh and Bug, I hear congratulations are in order, since I left at least."

"Yeah, Lily and I got married," Bug smiled while he said it. "It was a while ago now."

"Well congratulations, even if it is a bit late," Woody smiled. "I'll come by the morgue later on to see what you find out," he said gesturing toward the body.

* * *

Lily had joined Jordan and Carter in Jordan's office by the time Bug got back to the morgue. Lily was sitting on the couch while Carter was attempting to climb on the arm rest and jump off. She had been dealing with a family who seemed solely interested in their inheritance for most of the morning.

"Seriously, I mean you think people would be a little sad about their grandmother dying," Lily said shaking her head. "Apparently the family jewels are more important."

"Carter," Jordan said sternly as the boy jumped off the arm of the couch and landed with a thud on the floor. "Mommy doesn't have any "Buzz" band-aids here if you get hurt." Carter just climbed back on the couch preparing to jump off again.

Jordan shrugged, turning her attention back to Lily. "I don't know how you do it, I couldn't be that compassionate to people like that. Of course, sometimes I have a hard time being compassionate with people who don't piss me off," she added smirking.

Bug came in the office. "Hey, Jordan," he said as he sat down next to Lily and kissed her cheek.

"How was your call?" Lily asked.

"Oh fine, probably a suicide," Bug said casually." The answering detective was…," he stopped himself.

"Woody?" Jordan asked. "Bug it is fine you can say his name."

Turning to Lily, Bug said, "He says congratulations."

Lily smiled as Bug kissed her once more and left the office. "Jordan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did you first suspect you were pregnant?" Lily asked trying to sound casual.

"When I started throwing up every meal," Jordan said absent mindedly. "Why?" When Lily didn't respond Jordan looked up. "Oh my god, Lily are you…?"

"I'm not sure, but I think, maybe," she said shyly. "Don't say anything okay. I want to be sure first."

* * *

Woody didn't regret his choice to come back to Boston for a minute. Especially, now that he knew about Carter. But it was weird being back at the precinct. A lot of people had moved on and he missed his old colleagues, even Matt Seely. Lu Simmons was gone as well. Though, that was something he wasn't upset about. Things between them hadn't ended well before he left. Thinking about her brought up too many painful memories.

Santana was still at the precinct, Woody was glad for that. They had always worked well together. She was the one who interrupted his work that afternoon.

"Hey, Woody?" she asked from the doorway. "You want to grab lunch? We could catch up."

"Sure," Woody stood, glad for an excuse to stop reading files.

"So you saw her?" Santana asked as they sat down to lunch.

"Yep," Woody replied, "and him."

"Him?" she asked casually.

"Yes him. Carter, my son." Woody wasn't being fooled. Santana had been around this whole time, she had to know.

"Oh yeah," she said trying to sound as if it wasn't a big deal. Woody just rolled his eyes waiting for her to fill him in on her life.

* * *

By the time three o'clock came around Jordan had freed herself from paper work. She was celebrating in the staffroom by making herself a cup of coffee and preparing Carter a snack.

Nigel and Lily joined her shortly after. The three of them sat down at a table while Carter ran around the room pushing a chair toward a wall.

"Does he ever get tired, Jordan?" Nigel asked laughing at Carter.

"Oh he'll be tired tonight. He had a long nap today but he actually didn't get much sleep last night." Jordan was tempted to tell Nigel and Lily all that had happened with Woody the previous night but she wasn't sure how to begin.

"I don't know how you do it Jordan," Lily said. "I'd be exhausted."

"You just get used to it," Jordan said offhand but grinned at Lily, who blushed.

"Jordan!" Garret's voice echoed through the hallway. Jordan groaned. "Jordan," Garret repeated entering the staffroom frowning. He looked toward Carter who was now repeatedly ramming the chair into the wall. "My office shares that wall," Garret continued. "Could you please make the banging stop?"

"Sorry Garret," Jordan quickly grabbed Carter who began to scream. "Carter, be quiet." She sat down and bounced him on her knee. When the screaming wouldn't stop she pleaded, "Nigel, entertain him."

"Why me?" Nigel asked. "I don't like the screaming."

"Because you are his godfather and the best at stopping it, "Jordan responded.

Nigel took Carter from Jordan and began to throw him in the air and catch him. Carter loved it and as strong as Jordan was she got tired quickly now with Carter's growing size.

As Nigel set Carter down on the floor, Woody appeared in the doorway. He had come to check on Bug's findings only to hear Carter's laughing cries from the hallway. As Carter saw him come into the room he squealed, "Daddy." Toddling over to where Woody was standing.

Nigel and Lily froze. Jordan realized she no longer needed to figure out how to tell them about the previous night anymore, Carter had told them for her. "Wow, he sure isn't shy, huh?" Woody said looking at the other three. "I wasn't even sure he would remember me."

Nigel and Lily turned and stared at Jordan still not saying anything.

"Oh yeah, Woody knows," Jordan responded. She smiled as Woody picked up their son and threw him in the air.


	4. Of Balls and Bathtime

Okay so I thought my last chapter was a little lame. I just needed to get some information out though so the story could keep going. Let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter 4 

Of Balls and Bathtime

* * *

"Jordan, can I talk to you in trace?" Nigel was moving toward the door quickly. 

"Umm, sure Nige," Jordan said following him to the door. Turning to Woody she added, "I'll be back in a minute if you want to talk."

"Yeah, okay." Woody moved to sit down near Lily.

"How is it being back in Boston?" Lily asked politely.

"Different," he replied looking over to where Carter was attempting to climb up onto the counter. "Is he always so…?"

"Active?" Lily said finishing Woody's thought, "Yeah he is. Jordan used to nap during her lunch breaks. I think she is used to it now."

"Well, "Woody looked down not sure what to say.

"You're mad at her aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am and I have a right to be," Woody snapped. "I don't even know my son because of her."

"Have you told her you are mad?" Lily asked.

"No, this is the first time we have seen each other since I found out," Woody said sighing.

"So how are you feeling about it all?" Lily asked in her best counselor voice.

Woody started to roll his eyes then he remembered how helpful it could be to talk things out with Lily. "I guess I am thinking that as mad as I am I want to know my kid. I am really mad that Jordan didn't tell me but I don't want to screw up the future because of that." Woody looked down at the table and then back up at his son.

* * *

"When did he find out?" Nigel asked before the door even closed behind Jordan. 

"Last night," Jordan said matter-of-factly. She wasn't sure she wanted to get into this now but knew Nigel wouldn't let her leave until he had some answers.

"Last night?" Nigel repeated in disbelief, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Okay, he came over because of the fight we had, he wanted to talk or something." Jordan prepared to explain the whole night, "Well we didn't talk, we screamed. The whole thing erupted into a screaming match."

"About what?" Nigel asked fairly confident he knew what it had been about.

"About him leaving, about what happened before he left, about us," Jordan listed. "The screaming eventually woke up Carter. Once they were in the same room together I just had to tell him."

"Wow," Nigel looked at Jordan somewhat in disbelief. "You just told him?" She nodded back. "Well what did he say?"

"He asked some questions then he said he needed to go think about it all," Jordan replied. "Shit, I need to go talk to him. I bet he is really pissed off."

* * *

As Jordan hesitantly walked back into the room Carter scurried over and wrapped his arm arms around her legs. "Mama, Home," he demanded. 

Jordan glanced at the clock. "Okay baby," she said looking down at him. Turning to Woody she gestured toward her office saying, "Woody do you want to…?"

"Yeah sure," Woody and Jordan followed Carter out of the room. He ran down the hall swerving back and forth.

Jordan sat down on the couch and began packing Carter's bag full of stuff. Woody sat down on the edge of Jordan's desk. He wasn't sure what to say. As Jordan was about to put the last of Carter's books in the bag she stopped. She turned to Carter handing him two books and saying, "Carter baby, why don't you take these down to Aunt Lily and see if she will read them to you. Mommy will come get you when it is time to go home." As Carter ran down the hallway Jordan turned to Woody.

"Do you always let him run around the morgue on his own?" Woody asked sharply.

"Woody you can judge me all you want but it is hard to be a single parent."

"Well maybe you wouldn't have had to do it on your own if…if you had just…told me," Woody spat out.

Jordan hung her head and sighed. "I know you are mad," she said. "I was getting him out of here so you wouldn't have to edit what you want to say to me and so he didn't have to hear his dad yell."

"I just can't believe that you…" Woody began, "I can't believe you would… that you didn't." Then he stopped, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He just didn't know how to say what he was feeling.

"Woody all I can say is that I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jordan took a deep breath. "If you are interested I want you to be a part of his life, as much as you want." She knew there was no way to make up for the past all she could do was offer him a chance for the future.

Woody knew it too. He just didn't know what to say. So he just sat quietly.

Jordan, taking his silence as disinterest, stood up, gathered her and Carter's bags, and walked out of her office. She walked down the hallway to Lily's office, as soon as Carter saw her he jumped off of Lily's lap and ran to his mother who gathered him up in her already full arms. Lily handed the books to Jordan who slipped them into an outside pocket on one of the bags. Jordan boosted Carter up higher on her hip, said goodbye and thank you to Lily, and started to leave. As they approached the elevator Jordan stopped at the voice behind her.

"Jordan, I umm," Woody hurried down the hall toward them. "Could I umm come over tonight and spend some time with Carter?"

"That would be nice," Jordan responded. "You can come over for dinner if you want. He usually needs to eat at 5:30 or 6:00 at the latest."

Woody nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Carter," he said as Jordan and Carter got in the elevator.

"Bye," Carter chirped as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Jordan was juggling a bottle of grape juice (the clear kind), a sippy-cup, and a jar of peanut butter while trying to make sure the pot on the stove didn't boil over when the doorbell rang at 5:28. Adjusting the items in her arms to one side she looked at Carter who was playing with a ball in the living room. "I think that is your daddy," she said to him. Then turning toward the door she continued, "And just think someday you will be big enough to answer the door yourself and then Mommy with have a break." 

"Hey Woody," she said opening the door, as she did so she lost control of the objects in her arms and everything fell to the floor.

"Whoa, hi Jordan." Woody bent over to help Jordan gather the dropped items. As they moved into the apartment Jordan went back to the kitchen while Woody stood in the entry way tentatively.

"You can come in Wood," Jordan said putting the juice bottle and sippy cup on the counter. "We are having Mac and Cheese and Peanut Butter sandwiches. I hope that is okay," she said taking the jar of peanut butter from Woody. "Friday night is Carter's choice."

"That sounds great," Woody answered. "Is there anything I can help with?" He took off his jacket and paced it over the back of a chair.

"No, I have everything covered. I bet that little person next to you would like a playmate though."

Carter was now standing at Woody's feet beaming up at him. "Ball," he said lifting the ball over his head to show Woody and accidentally dropping it behind his head.

"Yeah that is a ball," Woody said as he chased after the ball that was now rolling under the table. Grabbing the ball Woody handed it back to Carter who proceeded to throw it again, deciding he had found a good game. After about ten more minutes of Jordan cooking and Woody chasing after the ball they all settled down to dinner.

Jordan found the situation a bit surreal; they were eating together like a family. Carter dug into his Mac and Cheese with his hands. "Baby, try and use your fork," Jordan said encouragingly. Carter screwed up his nose but picked up the fork. He then proceeded to pick up the food with his other hand and place it on the fork before sticking the fork into his mouth. Woody laughed. "He just started learning," Jordan explained.

Dinner proceeded really well. Jordan and Woody talked while they ate, occasionally stopping to laugh at something Carter was doing. At the end of the meal Jordan cleared the table offering Woody any job involving Carter. "Would you mind cleaning him up?" she asked Woody holding out a warm wet washcloth.

"Of course not," Woody said as he took the cloth and removed the tray from Carter's highchair. Carter squirmed as Woody began wiping the cheese sauce and peanut butter from his hands and face.

As Jordan came over to get the high chair tray to wash she advised, "Woody, make sure you check the back of his neck."

Woody who was already starting to un-strap Carter stopped, asking, "Why the back of his neck?"

"Just trust me," Jordan responded from the kitchen sink.

"Alright," Woody checked and sure enough there was food all over the back of Carter's neck and in his hair. As Woody finished cleaning Carter and let him out of his chair, he turned to Jordan. "How does he get food on the back of his neck?" he asked.

Jordan smiled and said, "He is like his dad." She nodded toward Carter who, as if on cue, was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Woody laughed unconsciously rubbing his neck as well, which just made Jordan laugh harder. "Do you want to give him his bath?" she asked.

"Can I?" Woody asked anxiously.

"As long as you don't burn him or let him drown. There is baby shampoo and wash on the side of the tub and bath toys in a bucket under the sink. There should be a clean green towel on my bed for him."

Woody enthusiastically chased down Carter scooping him up while saying, "Come on buddy it is bath time."

* * *

Once Jordan finished cleaning the kitchen she toward the bathroom to check on Carter and Woody. Stopping near the doorway she peered in. Woody had his shirt sleeves rolled up above his elbows and was splashing the water in the tub. "Whoa buddy, you got me in the face," Woody said laughing. 

Jordan backed away from the doorway. She went to Carter's room to find a set of pajamas. She chose a pair with brightly colored jungle animals and then found a pair of socks. As she was about the leave the room a photo on the bookshelf caught her eye. Sighing she grabbed a diaper and headed back toward the bathroom with Carter's sleepwear.

As she entered the bathroom she could tell Woody was trying to figure out how to get Carter out of the tub and into the towel without drenching himself with water. As he struggled he noticed Jordan. "I was going to let the water out of the tub but then I remember that I heard once babies get too cold if you do that. I figured I mean he isn't really still a baby but, you know," Woody rambled.

"No, you're right," Jordan said. "You aren't supposed to let the water out, he would get too cold." Jordan smiled. "Can I teach you a trick?" she asked.

"Sure," Woody said glad for the help.

Jordan moved next to him taking the towel from his hands. She squatted down next to the tub. "Hey, baby boy," she said to Carter. Jordan pushed her hair behind her ears and spread out the towel placing the center of one side under her chin then pressing her chin to her chest. "Stand up Carter," she said while she reached out and lifted Carter out of the tub and up against the towel hanging in front of her. With one hand at a time she wrapped the towel around the little boy and held him close. Turning to Woody she said, "It takes some practice."

Woody smiled and Jordan handed the bundled up toddler to him. She grabbed Carter's pajamas from where she had left them on the counter and led Woody into the living room. Woody dried Carter off and Jordan got him dressed. As she finished she swept him up in her arms and said to Woody, "I'll show you how I put him to bed if you want." Woody nodded. Jordan went into the kitchen and got a sippy cup of milk out of the refrigerator. Then she went into Carter's room followed by Woody.

The bedtime routine had been perfected down to a "T". Jordan was just dreading when he was ready to move into a toddler bed, she had heard that threw everything off. Jordan sat down in the rocking chair setting Carter down on the ground. Carter toddled over to the book shelf and picked up two books that were stacked in front. He then tottered back to his mother holding out his arms to be helped onto her lap. Carter snuggled into Jordan lap as she handed him his sippy-cup and began to read to him. After the two books Carter had finished his milk and was starting to drift off to sleep on his mother's lap. Jordan began to sing.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along _

_Under branches lit up by the moon _

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore _

_As our days disappeared all too soon _

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood, so… _

_Help me if you can I've got to get _

_Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one _

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done _

_Count all the bees in the hive _

_Chase all the clouds from the sky - _

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Woody had been sitting quietly on the floor of Carter's room leaning against the closed door. As Jordan sang he felt tears coming to his eyes. This time he noticed he didn't feel sad or angry. He was happy, happy that he was here, happy that his son knew so much love, and mostly happy to know his son.

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things _

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives _

_After all's said and done I was watching my son _

_Sleeping there with my bear by his side _

_So I tucked him in, kissed him, and as I was going _

_I swear that old bear whispered, "Boy, welcome home"_

Jordan lay Carter in his bed quietly and kept singing rubbing his back gently.

_Believe me if you can, I've finally come _

_Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one _

_What do you know, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive _

_Chase all the clouds from the sky – _

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and - _

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin and - _

_Back to the days of Pooh_

As she finished singing Jordan bent down and kissed Carter's cheek before backing away from his crib and out of the room. Woody moved up to the crib and kissed his hand before placing it on his son's cheek. Woody then began to follow Jordan out of the room. As he was about to walk out his was stopped by the same photograph Jordan had been looking at before. He gently picked it up. It was a photo from years before, taken at a party at the morgue. The picture was of him and Jordan, he had his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing and smiling at the camera. Still holding the picture he slid out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

Woody approached Jordan who was now sitting on the couch folding laundry. "One thing nobody mentions about having a kid is that you spend half of your life doing laundry," she said smirking. Woody sat down next to her and held out the photograph. Jordan took it from him and said quietly, "You may not have known Woody. But you have always been here."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so that actually wasn't where the chapter was going to end originally. There was more. But now it will just have to be part of the next chapter. This one was getting to be a bit long. I am usually not a fan of using songs in stories but I just couldn't help it on this one. Since Jordan sings it just seems to me that she would sing to her kid, plus I love that song (House at Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins for anyone who doesn't know it) so i felt like I needed to include some of it. Well anyway, because I wanted to add more to this chapter I may post another one fairly soon. (I blame the pathetic state of my thesis on this story.) 


	5. The Park

* * *

Chapter 5 

The Park

* * *

Woody looked down at his shoes as Jordan set the picture frame up on the coffee table. "Jordan?" Woody asked, "Do you think he will remember that I wasn't around?"

"I don't know Woody, I have heard that usually the earliest memory people retain is from around three years old."

"I hope he doesn't. You know Jordan I was really mad when I found out but now I am just really glad to know him. You have done such a great job."

"Thank you Woody," Jordan said. "That really means a lot to me." Jordan got up and walked into her room. Woody watched her wondering what she was doing. As she came back into the room she said, "I thought you might want to look at this." In her arms she carried a pastel green book. Sitting down next to Woody, Jordan placed the book in his lap. The cover of the book had a picture of a tree and the words "Our Baby" written in light blue lettering. Woody ran his hand across the cover before slowly opening the book.

The first page had a black and white picture of Carter as a newborn. He was wearing a tiny stripped onesie lying between two pillows wrapped up in a blanket. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed in front of him. Woody couldn't believe anyone could be so small or so beautiful. Above the picture was written James Carter Cavanaugh, beneath it was printed October 12, 2006, and on the following line is read 7 pounds 14 ounces, 21.3 inches.

Woody turned the page again. Here were many photographs of Jordan and Carter in the hospital. There were some photos of Lily and Bug, Garret, and Nigel holding the tiny baby in their arms. The following pages contained the normal baby book stuff; pictures of Carter taking his first bath, with his first tooth, crawling and walking for the first time, and some other funny pictures of him covered in food and doing other cute things. Woody looked at each picture carefully. He was taking in every minute he had missed.

Each page had notes written by Jordan. Woody read the notes carefully finally coming across a fairly recent picture of Carter grinning with a ball in his hands. Beneath the picture Jordan had written "Carter at the park fifteen months," in slightly smaller writing under that she had written "he looks like his dad." Woody stopped when he read this looking back at the picture. It was true. Usually Woody had thought how much Carter looked like Jordan. But here in this picture, he felt like he could have been looking at a picture from his baby book. Carter's hair was sticking up somewhat unruly and his blue eyes shown, the grin on his face was crooked and he had two adorable dimples showing.

"Wow," Woody said looking at the picture. Jordan smiled. Coming to the end of the filled pages Woody flipped back toward the beginning stopping at the pages from the hospital. "So?" Woody began, "Max hasn't seen him?"

Jordan dropped her head, "I haven't heard from him."

"I am so sorry Jordan," Woody said comfortingly, he knew how much it must pain her not to have her father know his grandchild.

Jordan and Woody talked for another couple hours, mainly about Carter at first, then slowly beginning to talk about their time apart. The conversation finally ended when they both yawned simultaneously. "I guess I should go," Woody said.

"Yeah," Jordan said standing up and stretching, "it is getting late."

As Woody walked to the door he stopped and turned. "Thanks for tonight Jordan," he said genuinely.

"Woody," Jordan began, "he is your son you can see him anytime you want. In fact, I was going to take him to the park tomorrow with Lily, she needs to talk. Why don't you come too? Unless you're busy or something"

"No I'm not busy, I would love to come." Woody smiled. "Goodnight Jordan," he said as he started into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Woody," Jordan replied quietly.

* * *

The next morning found Jordan making scrambled eggs in the kitchen. Carter was sitting in his high chair eating grapes which Jordan had sliced in half. When the eggs were done and had a chance to cool Jordan piled some in front of Carter. After Carter had finished eating Jordan set him down in the living room to play while she cleaned up. As she had just started washing dishes and was up to her elbows in soapy water the phone rang.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed a dish towel and wiped of her hands before grabbing the phone.

"Hello," she answered. "Oh, hi Lily, yeah actually last night went well." Jordan nodded as she listened. "Yeah, I invited him to meet us at the park today." Jordan sat down on a stool at the counter. "Don't be silly Lily." "I was thinking Carter and I would stop by your place in about an hour. I was thinking of packing a lunch, that way I could plan on getting him back here right before his nap." "Yeah alright, I'll see you then, Bye."

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day as Jordan and Lily were walking toward the playground in the park. Carter was running through flocks of birds that had landed in the grass. "My god, he is going to give those birds heart attacks," Lily said laughing as Carter rushed among another group of birds causing them to take flight in alarm.

Jordan laughed before asking, "Lily, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

Lily stopped walking and turned towards Jordan who in turn stopped as well. As Lily was about to open her mouth Carter's voice rang through the air, "Daddy!"

Lily and Jordan both turned to see Woody strolling toward them. Carter ran as fast as he could toward his father who swept him up in his arms and threw him into the air. "Hi Woody," Lily said abandoning the topic of conversation.

"Hi Lily, Hey Jordan," Woody said putting Carter back down on the ground. They all walked to the playground, as they got there Carter looked up at his mother and said, "Swing."

"How about daddy pushes you on the swing buddy? Mommy needs to talk to Aunt Lily," Jordan said squatting down in front of him and pulling up Carter's sagging pants. Standing back up she turned to Woody she asked, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Woody replied, "Come on Carter." Woody started a slow run toward the swings and Carter began to chase him. Lily sat down on a bench but Jordan waited, watching Woody gently push Carter who was lying on his stomach on one of the swings.

As Jordan finally sat down next to Lily she asked, "So?"

Lily readjusted so she was facing Jordan. "Yeah, I took a test," she said, then after pausing she continued, "it was positive."

"Oh my god," Jordan said leaning in and hugging her friend. "Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous, terrified, happy," pretty much any feeling you can think of and I have felt it."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Jordan reminiscently. "How did Bug take it?"

"I… um," Lily began, "I haven't told him."

"Lily, you have to tell him." Jordan said determinedly. "I'll tell you what; I know you were going to baby-sit Carter tonight but how about I ask Woody to watch him and you can tell tonight."

"Don't you think that would be a little weird to ask Woody, I mean…" Lily wasn't sure how to finish.

"Yeah, it could be but you need to tell Bug."

"Well he is working tonight, so I won't be able to tell him tonight anyway," Lily said. "So I will still baby sit tonight, think of it as practice, and I will tell him first thing in the morning." Looking at Jordan's expression she added, "I promise."

After the girls talked a bit more Woody and Carter came over to join them. "He said he was hungry," Woody said to Jordan.

Jordan glanced at her watch; she hadn't realized it was lunch time. "Okay, I brought sandwiches form everyone," she said.

The group headed over to a picnic table under a beautiful tree. Jordan pulled out sandwiches from the "mom bag" as Nigel called it. In all actually the bag was a diaper bag, but it didn't look like it. It was styled like a small black backpack. It had sections inside that held everything from books to sippy-cups to sunglasses. Jordan's favorite part of the bag was that it had a separate section at the bottom, if you unzipped it there was an area the perfect size and shape to hold a few diapers and a travel pack of wipes.

Jordan settled Carter down with his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a sippy-cup of apple juice. She then proceeded to hand out the rest of the sandwiches. "Cheese for Lily," she said handing the sandwich off to Lily, "and Turkey for Woody," she added throwing him his sandwich over their son's head.

"Thanks," Woody said as Jordan pulled out three bottles of water and a bag of grapes.

The three adults sat and talked while they ate. Once Carter was finished and Jordan had managed to clean him up he ran over to play in a sandbox. Woody asked Lily questions about her wedding and everything else he had missed over the past couple years. When he asked if they were thinking about children, Jordan smirked and Lily said something like, "well you know." The whole day was going very well. Carter had worn himself out by the time he wandered back to his mother and laid down on the bench with his head on her lap.

"Well that is the sign it is time to go," Jordan said. Lily put the last of the food back into Jordan's bag. They gathered everything up and Jordan scooped up the drowsy Carter who hung limply against her shoulder. Lily decided she was going to run some errands before going home but told Jordan she would see her that evening. Jordan adjusted Carter in her arms as she and Woody walked out of the park.

"So Jordan?" Woody asked, "I was hoping maybe I could come over to your place again tonight."

"Oh," Jordan said pausing. "Well, umm… Lily is actually babysitting tonight. I won't be there. I…ah…I have a date

* * *


	6. A Plan

* * *

Chapter 6 

A Plan

* * *

As Jordan stood in front of the mirror that night she couldn't shake Woody's expression from her mind. _I won't be there. I…ah…I have a date._ He had looked so surprised and not the good kind of surprised. _You have a…oh. _He had sounded so dejected. She knew she didn't need to feel guilty. Just last week he had been living across the country. There was no reason she shouldn't have moved on. She had dated plenty in the last couple years. Never consistently with one guy, in fact they had mostly been first dates, but still they were dates. Woody had probably dated too. Yeah, she had no reason at all to feel guilty, she reasoned with herself. But still she couldn't get Woody's face out of her mind. It had been weird to tell him so of course it would have been weird for him to hear. After all they had a child together and the last few days they had almost seemed like a family. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. "Don't go there, Jordan," she said to herself. She walked to the bathroom and hung up the towel from her shower. As she started to fish up Carter from where he was playing on the floor of the bathroom there was a knock at the door. She hurried to the door, Carter on her back getting a piggyback. 

"Hey Lily," she said as she opened the door, "Thank god you are here. It is much easier to get ready without the assistance of an eighteen month old."

Lily laughed. "Hi Jordan," she said entering the apartment and lifting Carter off Jordan's back. "Hey there cutie," she said to Carter.

"Hi!" Carter chirped wrapping his arms around Lily. "Play twruck?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you go start I'll be there soon," Lily said setting Carter down and following Jordan to her room. "So did you tell him?" she asked as she sat down on Jordan's bed.

"Tell who?" Jordan replied innocently.

"Jordan," Lily replied rolling her eyes. "Did you tell Woody about your date?"

"Yes," Jordan answered removing earrings from a jewelry box.

"Well…How did he take it?"

"He seemed shocked." Jordan said sighing. "But seriously I mean what was a supposed to do wait around for him for two years."

"Well no, but come on Jordan, its Woody," Lily said. Honestly it seemed to her that Jordan had been waiting around for two years. Jordan had made ever excuse there was for why none of her relationships worked out. But it seemed to Lily that it was a very real possibility that the true reason none of those relationships had worked was because for Jordan the only person who was worth it was Woody. Lily would never have dared say this to Jordan, but now that Woody was back she thought maybe it made more sense.

"So how are you feeling?" Jordan asked Lily, snapping her out of her thoughts. Jordan had noticed Lily's hand resting on her abdomen, it wouldn't have meant anything to anyone who didn't know Lily was expecting but Jordan remembered doing that exact thing, back when Lily was the only one who knew she was pregnant.

"Nauseous," Lily answered, "I thought it was called morning sickness."

Jordan laughed sympathetically. "Yeah I know," she said. "Don't worry it should eventually get better."

Lily was starting to say something when Carter toddled into the doorway of his mother's room. "Aunt Lily, twrucks," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest and trying to tap one foot.

Lily laughed as she went to go play with him turning back towards Jordan she said sarcastically, "I wonder where he got that."

Jordan scrunched a bit of gel in her hair and put on her makeup before emerging into the living room where Lily and Carter were playing. "Well, how do I look," she asked spinning around. She was wearing a simple back dress with a stylish denim jacket over the top. Her feet were slipped into cute red sandals; they weren't quite as fashionable as her shoes would have been a few years ago but being a mother had taught her the importance of practical shoes. The earrings she had picked out were a line of hanging stones, red to match her shoes, and her hair slowed curly over her shoulders and down her back.

"You look beautiful, Jordan," Lily said smiling.

"Mama pwretty," Carter said hugging her leg.

"Thanks baby," Jordan said squatting down and pulling Carter to her. "Mommy loves you so much. Aunt Lily is going to put you to bed tonight okay?"

Carter squinted at her thinking for a moment before saying, "Okay."

As Jordan stood up there was another knock at the door. Lily looked up from where she was sitting on the living room floor. Jordan's eyes were wide in shock when Lily asked, "Is he picking you up?"

Jordan shook her head. "I don't think so. He knows where I live but I said I would meet him at the restaurant." Jordan moved to the door somewhat cautiously. "Woody!" She said in surprise having opened the door.

Woody stood there for a minute trying to regain his composure after seeing Jordan ready for her date. "Wow, uh… Jordan you look… nice," He said censoring his language.

"Thanks," she said. Then trying not to be rude, "Umm, Woody what are you doing here I told you I wouldn't be here tonight."

"Yeah, umm I know I was just thinking that maybe I could hang out with Lily and Carter tonight. Kind of get the routine down a bit more, you know."

Lily sitting from her place on the floor said, "That's fine by me." She couldn't help but notice how much Woody was acting like he used to around Jordan back when they had first met. He was like a nervous high school student trying to talk to his crush.

"Daddy," Carter said peering at Woody from behind the couch.

"I guess its unanimous," Jordan said, moving aside so Woody could enter the apartment. Then grabbing her purse she said, "Okay, I need to go. I love you Carter, be good."

"Bye Mama," Carter said as Jordan left the apartment.

* * *

As Jordan entered the restaurant she looked around for her date. She had met Jonathon at a coffee shop when she had been out shopping one day. This was another first date. Jonathon was cute. He was the perfect example of the tall, dark, and handsome type. Jordan spotted him across the room just as a hostess began to approach her. "I see my party, thanks," Jordan said dismissively to the woman. Jordan traveled across the room, Jonathon stood as she reached the table. 

"You look lovely, Jordan," he said sitting back down in his chair as she sat down.

"Thank you," Jordan replied. She tried to focus her mind on the date; generally she was getting better at doing so. When she first started dating after Carter was born she used to excuse herself to the bathroom and call home at least every hour. She didn't do that anymore; she could usually trust that everything was fine and focus on her date. Tonight was different though. She found herself thinking about Carter and Woody back in her apartment. Refocusing she smiled at Jonathon and opened her menu.

* * *

As Woody found himself up to his elbows in bath water for the second night in a row he decided he could do this. He had not really thought about having children in years. Truthfully because there had only ever been one person he had thought about having children with, though in his thoughts it had been a bit different. "Jeez buddy, where did you learn to splash like that?" Woody asked Carter as a small tidal wave crashed over the side of the tub soaking the entire front of his body. 

Over Carter's laughter Woody could hear Lily laughing in the living room. "That would have been Bug," she yelled from her spot on the couch trying to control her laughs. "We take him swimming sometimes."

Lily had casually let Woody take over most of the babysitting duties. It only seemed right to her. She had even thought about leaving and giving Woody some time alone with his son, but had decided that she really shouldn't do that without having talked to Jordan about it. So after doing the dishes, she settled down on the couch with her book. She found the laughing shrieks coming from the bathroom very heart warming and placed her hand warmly on her stomach, "I am sure your daddy will give you fun baths just like that someday," she whispered quietly to the baby.

Woody grew more and more confident, as the night wore on, about his ability to be a good dad. He managed through bath time and found a pair of pajamas with teddy bears dressed like policemen on them. He laughed as he wrestled Carter into the pajamas. "Come on buddy, you will get cold if you run around only in your diaper," he muttered before finally lifting Carter upside down in his arms and pulling his pajamas on the rest of the way. Once Carter was dressed Woody began to play with him again, while Lily watched from her spot on the couch. He spent almost half an hour crawling around on his hands and knees chasing Carter while growling like a bear. As Carter wore out a bit Woody decided it was time to brave the bedtime routine. "Any words of advice?" he asked turning to Lily as he scooped Carter up to take him to bed.

"Don't worry Woody," Lily said smiling, "You'll do great."

Woody did do well. He followed the routine Jordan showed him as best he could. Carter chose some books from his bookshelf and Woody found himself reading familiar childhood classics. As he finished reading the last book, Carter was leaning back resting his head on Woody's chest. Woody held Carter close to him, not wanting to let go. He lifted him up and lay him down in his crib. Then Carter in a drowsy voice asked, "Sing?"

"Oh buddy, that is kind of a mommy thing," Woody said not sure about singing.

When Carter asked sweetly, "Daddy sing?" Woody couldn't say no and searched his brain for a song. Woody began to sing a little nervously.

_There is a young cowboy he lives on the range  
His horse and his cattle are his only companions  
He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons  
Waiting for summer, his pastures to change _

And as the moon rises he sits by his fire  
Thinking about women and glasses of beer  
And closing his eyes as the doggies retire  
He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear  
As if maybe someone could hear

Woody looked down at his son and laid a hand on his shoulder rubbing gentle circles on his back as he kept singing.

_Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby James  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rockabye sweet baby James_

Lily could hear Woody singing from the living room and closed her eyes leaning her head back to listen. She couldn't help but think how things might have been for Woody and Jordan had he never left.

_Now the first of December was covered with snow  
And so was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston  
Lord, the Berkshires seemed dream-like on account of that frosting  
With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go _

There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway  
A song that they sing when they take to the sea  
A song that they sing of their home in the sky  
Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep  
But singing works just fine for me

Watching his son fall asleep Woody wanted to kick himself for ever leaving Boston. He couldn't believe he had stayed away so long. He had run, run away from home. He had thought that was what he had been doing when he left Wisconsin so many years back. He knew now that Boston was and always would be his home.

_Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby James  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rockabye sweet baby James_

As Woody finished his song he bent down whispering to his son, "I love you little boy." Woody stood in the room watching Carter wiggle around and fall into sleep. He could hear Jordan voice in his mind, _Home is right behind you._ He had known that this past two years he was in California he was just too much of a coward to do anything about it. He decided, as he left Carter's room quietly closing the door behind him, that it was time he did something.

Smiling Woody walked over and sat down on the couch next to Lily. Trying to sound casual he asked, "So how long has Jordan been dating this guy?"

Lily wasn't fooled but figured she would play along. Equally casually she replied, "Oh, it's a first date. She has only had a handful of second dates in the last two years and I think there was one third date. Why?"

Woody shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting. "I…uh, I think… I think I am still in love with her." Wow he had said it.

"Hmm," Lily said putting her book down. "Love isn't something you think, it is something you feel." Looking at Woody intently she added, "Either you love her or you don't."

Woody wondered at Lily's uncanny ability to be straight and get the truth out of everyone and said simply, "I do."

Lily grinned at Woody and said, "As much as I like to hear that I think you might be telling the wrong person."

"Yeah, but its Jordan, I don't think she would believe me if I just came out and said it. Not after everything that has happened." Woody ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Yeah that is probably true. So I think, you will probably need to not just tell her but show her," Lily replied.

"How should I do that?"

"Woody, I think you need a plan."

* * *

Jordan sighed as she leaned against the back of the elevator. The date had been emotionally exhausting and she couldn't wait to get into bed and fall asleep. She was praying that Carter would sleep past six. Stepping out of the elevator onto her floor she wondered if Woody would still be at the apartment. She hadn't noticed his car when she had gotten home but then she wasn't sure where he had parked. She put her key I the lock and opened the door. Lily was sitting on the couch reading her book and Woody was nowhere in sight. Sitting down on the chair across from Lily Jordan sighed. "How did it go tonight?" she asked. 

"Good," Lily responded smiling. "I let Woody do most of the work. How was the date?"

Jordan let out and exasperated sigh and said, "Why is it that when I say I'm a single mother guys run for the hills or decide that it must mean I'm easy." After pausing she added, "I would have rather he had run from the hills."

"I'm sorry Jordan," Lily tried to smile sympathetically at her friend.

"Men are such jackasses," Jordan spewed angrily.

"What did we do now?" Woody asked coming out from the bathroom.

"Oh Woody," Jordan said with surprise. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Yep, still here," Woody said smiling at Jordan.

Lily stood up saying, "I am really tired I think I better head home."

"Thanks so much," Jordan said hugging her friend.

"Hold on a second Lily," Woody said, "I'll walk you to your car."

Okay, bye Jordan," Lily said.

"Bye Lily, Woody," Jordan said as she stood at the door as they left.

As Lily started to walk down the hallway and Jordan began to close the door Woody turned around and sticking his head in the partially open door he kissed Jordan's cheek before saying, "Goodnight Jordan, sleep well." He sauntered down the hall and caught up with Lily very ready to put his newly formed plan into action, with Lily's help of course.

Jordan more than slightly stunned closed the door and headed to bed.

* * *

Author's Note: So I put in another song, I never plan these things, they just happen. For anyone who doesn't know this one was "Sweet baby James" (seemed appropriate) by James Taylor, my dad used to sing that song a lot when I was a kid. So I promise the next chapter is going to have some Bug/Lily interaction. I feel bad I am leaving most of the gang but the story doesn't lend itself well to whole group stuff. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep letting my know what you think. 


	7. Of Coffee and Car Rides

Here is another one let me know what you think. Sorry it isn't longer.

* * *

Chapter 7 

_Of Coffee and Car Rides_

* * *

Lily sat nervously at the kitchen table. She had made a simple breakfast of eggs, fruit and toast. All that was left to do for the moment was wait for Bug to come out of the bedroom. The longer she sat waiting the more nervous she got. Finally, she got up and went to the refrigerator. Realizing there wasn't anything for her to get she went and sat back down. As Lily poured herself another glass of juice, truly wishing she could have a cup of coffee, Bug wandered out of the bedroom. Going to sit down next to Lily he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Breakfast looks good."

"Uh Honey," Lily began, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Bug replied casually dishing up his breakfast.

Lily was sure where to start and just managed to mumble over some words, "I, well, you see, we…"

Bug stopped looking at Lily in alarm, "Lily honey is there something wrong?"

"Well not wrong exactly it is well it could be good or maybe not depending on how you feel about it I mean I think it is good but you know."

"Lily, what is it?" Bug asked getting anxious.

"I, well, I'm pregnant," Lily finally blurted out. Bug just stared at her in silence. "Say something," Lily pleaded.

"I…I…," now it was Bug's turn to stumble over his words. "Wow, we are having a baby," he finally said flatly.

Lily nerves increased to concern. She couldn't tell how he felt. "What are you thinking? How do you feel about this?" she finally asked.

"I…I think it is great," Bug said looking up at her grinning. Then he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much," he added.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jordan and Carter had a peaceful Sunday. She felt like she had fallen into a routine again. As much as she wanted to encourage Woody to come around it was nice to have a day off. She got to be alone with Carter and not have to worry about anyone else. Plus it alleviated the weird jumpy feeling she had been feeling around Woody. 

Monday morning shook Jordan back to reality, though the morning started off fairly well. Carter's babysitter was finally healthy and able to work. Jordan was dressed, with dry hair, and kissing Carter goodbye when there was a knock at the door. Jordan furrowed her eyebrows, though she was starting to expect who would be on the other side. "Good morning Woody," she said as she opened the door.

"Hi Jordan, I thought I would see if I could give you a ride to work." He walked in through the open door. "Hi there buddy," he said to Carter as the boy attached himself to his father's leg.

"Julia, this is Woody," Jordan said to the somewhat confused babysitter. "He is Carter's father."

"Oh hi," Julia replied not sure what to think. She had been watching Carter for a long time and had never heard about his father.

"Hi," Woody said. Turning back to Jordan, "Can I give you that ride? I could give you a ride home too.

"Umm, yeah sure," Jordan picked up Carter and gave him a big hug and kiss, "Bye baby, see you tonight."

Woody took Carter from Jordan and in turn gave him a hug. "It was nice to meet you," he said to Julia handing Carter off to her and leading Jordan out of the apartment his hand against the small of her back.

As they settled down in the car Woody picked up a coffee from one of the cup holders and held it out to Jordan, "I assumed you tastes haven't changed."

"Thanks," Jordan said taking the coffee and smiling.

"You're welcome," Woody said grinning, confident that his plan was going to work.

* * *

After seeing Bug beaming all morning Jordan slipped into Lily's office at lunch. "Guess it went well," she said sitting down. 

"Yeah, he is thrilled. He is already picking out names."

"Oh yeah, what has he picked out?" Jordan asked curiously.

"None that we are using," Lily said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you guys will agree on the perfect name. I didn't have a name for Carter until after he was born."

"Bug wants to move into a house. Well you know he wanted to when we got married but I resisted. I think I agree with him now."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jordan said. "I think I would have, if things had been different." She fell into deep thought, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked concerned.

"I was just thinking…," Jordan started, then changing tracks she continued, "Woody gave me a ride to work today and got me coffee."

"That's nice," Lily replied. Seeing Jordan's face she asked, "It's not nice?"

"No it was it is just. I don't know. It seems too simple. It is too easy."

"You and Woody?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said, "It feels comfortable. Shouldn't it be weird?"

"Well, I don't know. You and Woody have had a lot of weirdness over the years. Maybe it is time for something to be simple. Maybe it just needed to be the right time."

* * *

Woody showed up in the doorway of Jordan's office just as she was finishing up for the day. "Hey Jo, you ready?" he asked cheerily. 

Jordan quickly got her bag together. "Yeah, I just need to drop these off with Garret on my way out," she said holding up a stack of files.

"Alright," Woody said following her to Garret's office.

"Garret, here are the rest of those files for you," Jordan said setting the stack on Garret's desk. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jordan," Garret said.

Jordan returned to the hallway and she and Woody began walking to the elevators. As the doors opened Woody again placed his hand on the small of Jordan's back to lead her into the elevator. That morning it had seemed strange but after her long day it was somehow comforting. As Woody sat down in the driver seat with Jordan next to him he gathered his courage and asked, "So do you have plans for dinner?"

"Yeah Woody, I have a hot date; he is two and a half feet tall and wears footsy pajamas," Jordan replied sarcastically.

"How would you feel about ordering a pizza? Carter can have pizza right?"

"Yeah, he can have pizza. I just don't like to give it to him too often," Jordan said. "But that sounds wonderful Woody."

When they got to the apartment Carter and Julia were playing in his bedroom. When he heard the apartment door open Carter ran toward the door. Jordan knelt down and held her arms out for a hug. When he was about three feet away from her Carter fell and landed on his face on the floor. Jordan quickly moved forward and scooped the now crying boy into her arms. "Hi baby," she said softly sitting down on the couch with Carter on her lap. Carter buried his head in her chest. "Carter honey, its okay," Jordan said rubbing his back. "Did you get hurt?" Carter just kept crying and snuggled closer to Jordan. Turning to Woody Jordan said, "I am dreading when he gets older and doesn't want me to comfort him when he gets hurt." Woody smiled in response.

Julia came out of Carter's room. "I cleaned up all of the toys, Jordan," she said as she gathered her stuff together.

Jordan stood up still holding Carter in her arms. "Thanks Julia," she said. After pausing she added, "I owe you money, your payday was while you were sick." Jordan struggled with her purse attempting to remove her check book. Once she had freed it she opened it to write the check. "Damn it," she said, "I'm out of checks. Hold on a second Julia, I'll go find some more." Jordan began to set Carter down but as his feet touched the floor he started to cry again and clung to Jordan's shirt for dear life. "Baby, I need to put you down for a minute to find the checks."

"Jordan," Woody interrupted, "I can take care of it." He pulled a folder check out of his wallet. "What is your last name?" he asked Julia.

"Woody, no," Jordan said authoritatively.

"Jordan, get over it. Technically I owe you a lot more than this. Two years of child support probably adds up to a lot."

Jordan gave in and Julia who was looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation quickly told Woody how to spell her name.

After Julia left Jordan, with Carter still in her arms, turned to Woody. "I don't expect any money from you," she said. "We are doing just fine and I don't want you to feel pressure."

"I don't," Woody said reaching out and rubbing Carter's back, "I just want to help take care of our son."

Jordan smiled. "I think I will give him a bath, would you mind ordering a pizza. We can eat after his bath."

"Sure," Woody said. "I thought he took a bath after dinner."

"Usually he does but he is cranky and waiting for food will only increase that. His bath calms him down."

Woody nodded and turned to order the pizza while Jordan took Carter to take his bath. After he had ordered the pizza Woody moved toward the bathroom, he stopped when he heard Jordan's voice.

"Did you see your daddy is here?" she asked Carter.

"Mmhmm," Carter replied quietly.

"Do you like having your daddy here?" Jordan asked. Woody didn't hear Carter respond but assumed he had nodded when he heard Jordan whisper quietly, "yeah, me too."

* * *

* * *


	8. Of Beds and Baby Stuff

Okay, this chapter is a bit longer. I think the story is getting near an end. I hope you like it. Let me know.

* * *

Chapter 8 

_Of Beds and Baby Stuff _

* * *

"_Do you like having your daddy here?" Jordan asked. Woody didn't hear Carter respond but assumed he had nodded when he heard Jordan whisper quietly, "yeah, me too." _

Woody held his breath as he heard Jordan's confession. He struggled with how to let his presence be known. Rather than say anything he quietly moved back toward the living room. Once he was back in the main area of the apartment he yelled to Jordan, "Pizza's on its way." He then walked to the bathroom. He knelt down next to the tub beside Jordan.

Carter's spirits seemed to be perking up with his bath. As Woody knelt down next to the tub Carter chirped, "Daddy," and splashed Woody with bath water.

Jordan laughed at Woody, his face had water running down it and the top part of his shirt was drenched. Woody in turn reached into the tub and flung some water, splashing Carter in the face. Carter giggled and splashed Woody back again. The two of them continued to splash each other while Jordan laughed at the scene. Woody turned to Jordan with a grin on his face and splashed water all down her front. Carter laughed hysterically and began spraying both Jordan and Woody with more water.

When the pizza arrived Woody answered the door dripping wet. The pizza guy stared at him before asking for his money. When Woody turned around he found Jordan standing in the living room equally drenched, she gave off the appearance of having taken a shower in all of her clothes. Carter was running around the room in his diaper and nothing else.

"I am going to go change my clothes," Jordan said with a smirk. "Then I'll get him dressed," she added nodding to Carter. Before leaving the room to change Jordan tossed Woody a towel.

Jordan reemerged from her bedroom now wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Woody was standing in the kitchen throwing Carter up in the air and catching him. Jordan walked toward them and took Carter out of Woody's arms. "I'll get him dressed," Jordan said. "I found some clothes you can wear; they are lying on my bed."

Woody wandered off towards Jordan's room as she took Carter to get him dressed. He was not excited at the prospect of wearing some other guy's clothes. Probably some boyfriend of hers had left something there. As Woody entered the room he saw lying across the bed an old pair of his running pants and a short sleeved t-shirt. He vaguely remembered leaving them there after changing when he and Jordan had gone running sometime before work years before.

Woody changed and hung his wet clothes over a hook in the bathroom before going back out to the living room. Jordan was tickling Carter on the floor of the living room. She stopped when she saw Woody. "Ready for pizza guys?" she asked.

"Piizzza," Carter squealed jumping up and running to his high chair. Woody and Jordan followed him to the table and they all sat down to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Lily and Bug were cuddled on the couch of their apartment looking at the newspaper real estate section. Bug's arm was wrapped around Lily and his other hand rested on her stomach. As they browsed for houses, the phone rang and Lily reached over to the coffee table to answer it. "Hello," she said glancing at the clock. 

"Oh my god Lily, I am so glad you are home," a frantic Jordan whispered into the phone.

"Jordan calm down. What is going on? Why are you whispering?"

"Woody's here."

"Okay, I am not really seeing the problem; he has been over there quite a bit."

"Yeah but he is still here. We put Carter to bed over an hour ago and he is still here."

"Where are you?" Lily asked

"In the bathroom."

"Where is he?"

"Watching the movie," Jordan replied still whispering.

"You were watching a movie?" Lily asked. When her question was met with silence she added, "Jordan I can't hear you nod."

"Yeah, we were watching a movie," Jordan replied. "After Carter went down Woody asked if I wanted to watch a movie and I just said yes."

"Well do you want him to leave?" Lily asked now sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, No, Oh I don't know," Jordan said flustered. "I am freaking out."

"Why?" Lily asked. "He is your friend right? So there isn't anything wrong with watching a movie."

"I had his baby, I think we are a little beyond the friend stage."

"Jordan, just calm down. Go back out and watch the movie. You guys are going to have to see each other a lot now. You better figure out a way for it not to be weird."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I am still in love with him?"

"Yeah Jordan, I do."

"Damn it," Jordan whispered before adding, "Me too."

Lily sat back down next to Bug as she hung up the phone. "Is everything okay?" Bug asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Jordan just came to the realization that she is still in love with Woody."

"She just figured that out?" Bug asked.

"Yeah well, I just hope that they can work it out."

"How do you know he is still in love with her?"

"He told me," Lily replied smugly. "Do you want to help with the plan?" she asked him smiling.

* * *

Jordan cautiously returned to from the bathroom. She sat down on the couch as far away from Woody as possible. "Jordan, is everything okay?" Woody asked concerned. 

"Yeah, fine," Jordan replied a bit too quickly.

"Okay then, "Woody said standing up. "I'll go home now and let you get some sleep." He bent down and kissed Jordan cheek. "Goodnight Jordan," he whispered. The moving toward the door he said, "I'll see you at work."

* * *

Jordan lived the next week and a half in complete denial. It was working very well for her. Woody was still hanging about all the time. Though she honestly thought that was good. He should know his son and his son should know him. Woody was eating dinner at her place pretty much every other night and on Saturday he took Carter to the park. It had been the first outing they had without Jordan and it had gone beautifully. 

Woody was feeling pretty confident that his plan was working. He was determined to be able to tell Jordan he loved her and have her believe it. He was contemplating what action to take next when Bug approached him in the hallway of the morgue.

"Hey, Woody?" Big asked cautiously.

"Yeah Bug, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure thing," Woody replied.

Bug grabbed Woody's arm and pulled him into Lily's empty office. "Lily and Jordan went to lunch," he said.

"Okay," Woody was confused but wanted to be helpful.

"Umm, well Lily is pregnant."

"Oh Bug, that's great. Congratulations," Woody said giving Bug a quick hug.

"Oh I kind of thought maybe Jordan had already told you."

"Jordan is pretty good at keeping secrets," Woody said.

"Yeah, true. Well don't tell anyone Lily doesn't want everyone to know yet."

"Okay, well why are you telling me then?" Woody asked.

"I need a favor. Would you go shopping with me?"

"I don't know Bug I am not much of a shopper," Woody began then seeing Bug's disappointed face he added, "But yeah I could help you out. What are we shopping for?"

"I want to give Lily a present. You know something for the baby."

"Yeah Bug I can help you out with that."

* * *

Woody found his lunch hour the next day spent in the largest baby store he had ever seen. He never knew so much baby stuff could exist. "What do you think I should get," Bug asked enthusiastically. 

"I don't know Bug," Woody said looking around overwhelmed. "Do you want to get something big like furniture or something small?"

"I guess something small. She would never forgive me if I bought a crib or something and got one she didn't like."

Bug and Woody wandered the store for a while. Woody soon became distracted by all of the toys. Finally he and Bug made it out of the store with enough time to grab some lunch. They met Lily and Jordan at a restaurant near the morgue. Bug sat down enthusiastically next to Lily and handed her his gift wrapped purchase, while Woody slid cautiously into the booth next to Jordan.

Lily grinned and looked at Bug. "What is this?" she asked.

"Just a little something," Bug replied smiling at Woody and then back at his wife.

Lily opened the present to reveal an incredibly tiny one piece outfit covered in small green, yellow, blue and purple bugs. There was a small cotton jacket that matched with striped sleeves. Lily looked like she was going to cry as she looked at the little outfit.

"Oh it is cute," Jordan said examining the pattern. "Bugs, how appropriate she said smiling at Bug."

Lily still with tears in her eyes leaned over and kissed Bug whispering, "I love it. Thank you."

Jordan glanced over at Woody to find him staring at her. She quickly looked away and back toward the happy couple across the table from them. There was a pang in her stomach as she wondered what it would have been like to have had Woody around when she was pregnant.

* * *

The next day at work Woody was started to find Jordan standing in the doorway of his office. "Hey Jo, what's up?" he asked as she came in. "Was I supposed to come get a report from you or something?" He racked his brain trying to come up with some reason she would be there. He was thrilled to see her but usually he had to seek her out. 

"Umm, no. Actually I need your help." Jordan said slowly.

"Yeah sure anything," Woody replied.

"It is about Carter," she said.

"Is everything okay?" Woody asked jumping out of his seat.

"Oh yeah, he is fine."

"Thank God." Woody said sitting back down.

"Well," Jordan began sitting down across from Woody. "I woke up this morning to him screaming. That isn't totally unusual; he usually wakes me up so I can get him out of his crib. But his morning the screaming was different so I hurried into his room to make sure he wasn't hurt and he was hanging on the outside of his crib. He had crawled out and was hanging there not knowing how to get down. I helped him down and went about the morning I figured he was just learning how to crawl out of the crib, no big deal."

"Yeah," Woody said.

"Well Julia just called me and I guess when he woke up from his nap she went in to find him hanging half way out of the crib head first. I called his pediatrician and the nurse said that he might not be old enough to cognitively learn out to crawl out of the crib safely but that he was clearly physically ready to do it. She recommended getting him a toddler bed."

"Okay," Woody replied. "That makes sense."

Jordan continued, "I was hoping that maybe you could help me pick one out and set it up tomorrow night. I don't want to do it tonight because they say you should talk it up so that he won't freak out about it."

"Yeah Jordan, I would be happy to do that."

* * *

After work the following evening Woody once again found himself in the gigantic baby store, this time in the furniture section. He and Jordan finally found a bed they liked. It was a simple wooden bed frame which could grow in length as a child got bigger. The headboard had a pattern of a moon and stars cut out of it and there was a removable bar along the side to keep the child from falling out. 

While Jordan was insisting that a store employee help her extend the bed and remove the bar so she would know how to do it, Woody wandered off. He came back casually a few minutes later and asked, "Jordan, would Carter like cowboys, farm animals or pirates better?"

"Umm, cowboys I think. Why?" Jordan asked still wrestling with the bed.

"No reason, let me help with that," Woody said joining her in her battle with the bed frame. "Are you sure this is the one you want to get?"

"Yeah. Hopefully it will be easier when we are putting it together."

Woody disappeared once again after they had bought the bed. Jordan had pulled the car up so the bed could be loaded in the back when he reappeared from the store carrying a bag.

"What'd you get?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see later." He said with a grin and he helped the guys finish getting the bed in the back of the car and went to his car to follow Jordan to her apartment.

After a fight to get the boxed up bed in the elevator and up stairs they finally made it into the apartment. Carter wandered up to them as they came inside. "Hi," he said. "Big boy bed?"

"He has been asking about his big boy bed all day," Julia told Jordan and Woody.

"Well here it is buddy. Are you ready to be a big boy?" Woody asked scooping Carter up and throwing him into the air.

"Big boy," Carter squealed.

"Thanks for staying late Julia." Jordan said. "We will see you on Monday."

"Bye," Julia said as she gathered her stuff. As she reached the door she added, "He already ate dinner."

Jordan knelt down next to Carter. "Do you want to help Mommy and Daddy take apart your crib?"

Carter nodded. "Okay then. Let's do it," Woody said picking up Carter and flying him into his bedroom. "Do we have tools Jordan?"

"Yeah, I'll grab them."

After about 20 minutes and a few awkward positions under and around the crib later it was dismantled. Carter actually had been able to help. But the construction part seemed like it might be a little more difficult. "Carter buddy," Woody said. "How about Mommy gives you your bath and when you get out Daddy will have your big boy bed all set up?"

Carter looked a Woody then at Jordan. After furrowing his brow he said, "Mmhmm."

Jordan took Carter to take his bath while Woody put together the toddler bed. It proved to be simpler than he had thought it would be from their experience in the store. After he set up the bed he positioned Carter's crib mattress into its place. Then he ran out into the living room to get the bag he had gotten at the store. After he had the bed completely ready he went into the bathroom where Jordan was just getting Carter out of the bathtub.

Woody had brought pajamas for Carter. "You can't see your new bed until you are all ready to go to sleep," Woody said wiping water off of Carter's nose.

Carter nodded enthusiastically as Jordan got him dressed.

When they reached the living room Woody stopped Jordan and Carter. "You both have to close your eyes until we get in there," he said grinning. They closed their eyes and Woody led them into Carter's room. "Okay open," he said excitedly.

The bed was set up perfectly in the spot where Carter's crib had been. On the bed was new bedding Woody had bought at the store. The sheets had cowboys and horses, campfires, wagons, and cactus all over it. The pillow matched and was lined with a red bandana pattern. The comforter had a cowboy on his horse with the wagon and mountains in the background.

"Caowboys," Carter said hurrying over to his new bed and inspecting the bedding.

"A big boy bed needs cool big boy sheets," Woody said smiling at Jordan and then joining Carter by his bed.

Jordan smiled as she watched Woody help Carter up onto his bed where he quickly started jumping on the bed before flopping down onto his back and giggling. "Woody, why don't you put him to bed tonight," she said as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I love you baby, sleep well," she said kissing Carter goodnight and pulling him into a big hug. She quietly left to room to make dinner for Woody and her.

While she was making dinner she could hear Woody and Carter playing in his room. Carter was shrieking and giggling loudly while Woody was growling. It slowly began to quiet down and she heard Woody singing.

_There is a young cowboy he lives on the range  
His horse and his cattle are his only companions  
He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons  
Waiting for summer, his pastures to change… _

It was the same song he had sung the night Lily babysat. Jordan knew only because Lily had told her. Jordan stopped cooking and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't help but cry. As she heard the end of the song coming she gathered herself together and went back to cooking. Woody emerged from Carter's room as Jordan dumped some pasta into the pot of boiling water on the stove. She looked up at Woody asking, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to," Woody replied busying himself by setting the table.

"You want some wine?" Jordan asked motioning to a bottle on the counter.

Woody nodded. They sat down to dinner and talked. After they finished eating they took their wine and sat on the couch.

Jordan looked at Woody and said, "I would really like to thank you for everything you did tonight. Well not just tonight. You have been so wonderful I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me at all. I would do anything for you and Carter," he paused. "I love him very much, and you." Woody could hardly believe he had said it and he braced himself for her response.

"You wha...?" Jordan asked taken aback.

Woody took a deep breath then leaning toward Jordan he said, "I love you Jordan."

* * *

Yeah so there you go. 


	9. Its Funny How Life Can Change

Thanks for the reviews everyone.You were all my lifeline. I wouldn't have made it through without the support. I am really tired and I just tried to edit this one so I apoligize if there are a lot of errors. I just wanted to finish it up for you. _

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

_It's Funny How Life Can Change

* * *

Woody took a deep breath then leaning toward Jordan he said, "I love you Jordan." _

* * *

Jordan started to open her mouth but closed it again. Woody slowly leaned closer to Jordan as his lips were about to touch hers they heard a sound. 

"Mama?" Carter said standing in his doorway.

Woody leaned back and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Jordan jumped to her feet and walked over to Carter. "Yeah baby, is everything okay?" Carter just looked up at her. "Carter baby, you need to stay in bed and sleep," Jordan said taking him by the hand and leading him back into his room.

Woody sighed and cursed his son's timing. He laid his head back against the couch and prepared to wait for Jordan.

Jordan sat down on the floor next to Carter's bed and rubbed his back. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Woody had said he loved her. She had wanted to say it back, so much. But she was scared. She closed her eyes and let her mind travel back through time. She couldn't even remember what it was like not to be in love with Woody. The last few weeks, having him back in her life, having him in Carter's life. It had been just what she had wanted but been afraid to hope for. Now here it was offered up before her, if she would just reach out and take it maybe it could be like that forever. She sighed opening her eyes and checking that Carter was asleep. Taking her hand off his back she stood up quietly.

Woody's stomach jumped when Jordan reentered the room. She just looked at him for a minute before walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch. He started to speak but stopped when he realized he didn't know what to say.

Jordan helped him out by saying somewhat flatly, "Say it again."

Woody sighed and turned to Jordan so he was looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Afraid if he said it too loudly he might scare her away.

Jordan figured if she heard it again she might be able to trust her reaction the second time. She did and said, "I love you too Woody."

Woody wasn't going to miss his chance again. He leaned forward only to find Jordan meeting him halfway. Gently he reached up and touched her face turning his head to kiss her. As he inched his head closer he half expected for Carter to wake up again or for one of their phones to ring. But nothing happened. He just kissed her and she kissed him back. It was perfect.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Jordan woke up not quite sure what had woken her up. It wasn't until she rubbed her eyes and saw Carter standing in front of her. He peered into her open eyes and said decidedly, "Time for school."

Jordan sat up dazed and looked more closely at Carter who was standing next to her bed fully dressed in little khaki pants and an orange t-shirt with a triceratops on it with his tiny backpack on his back. His hair had grown and he now had chestnut curls flopping over the sides of his head. Jordan rubbed her face again and looked at the clock; its red numbers reading 5:03. "Oh God," Jordan said exasperated.

"What's going on?" Woody said awaking with a start from his deep sleep on the other side of Jordan.

"Your son's ready for pre-school," Jordan said falling back down onto the bed. Woody leaned over her body and looked at Carter disbelievingly.

"Good morning daddy," Carter said grinning at his father and showing off his dimples.

"Carter we talked about this," Woody said sighing. "School doesn't start until nine." He reached out and grabbed Carter around the waist. Carter giggled hysterically as Woody pulled him up onto the bed between Jordan and him. Carter wiggled around a bit before discarding his backpack and crawling under the covers.

It seemed like two minutes had gone by to Jordan when he alarm clock beeped at 6:30. Carter was sleeping on top of Woody's chest with one arm flung across his father's face. Woody opened one eye and looked at Jordan before sliding out from under Carter, being careful not to wake him up. Woody followed Jordan downstairs and into the kitchen.

"He is asleep now but at 5:00 in the morning he's wide awake," Woody said sitting down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I know," Jordan said pouring two cups of coffee from the pot and passing one of them to Woody. "He has never used to get up this early. But the last few weeks…maybe we need to make his bedtime a little later."

"Yeah, we could push it back to like 8:30, at least then maybe he would sleep until 5:30."

"I don't get it. They say at three years old he should be getting ten or more hours of sleep a night. How are we supposed to make that happen if he won't sleep longer?" Jordan sat down frustrated on the stool next to Woody. "So you are sure that you are okay taking him to pre-school today?"

"Jordan, I've told you like ten times that it is fine." Woody grinned at Jordan and said, "You have a big day today."

Just then, Carter thundered down the stairs. His backpack was on again and he had a pair of shoes in one hand. Looking expectantly at his parents he asked "School time?"

"Not until later, baby," Jordan said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, cereal please," Carter chirped happily.

"Alright, you and daddy set the table. What do you want to drink?"

Woody was handing Carter napkins to put on the table while he was getting out three bowls for them to use. Carter looked up at his father before turning to his mother and saying, "Coffee."

Woody busted up laughing while Jordan frowned. "Carter, coffee is for grownups do you want juice, water, or milk?"

Jordan tried not to smile when Carter put his hands on his hips and frowned back at her. Eventually he said, "Juice," and ran into the dining room with napkins in hand. Jordan and Woody looked at each other and shook their heads before following Carter into the dining room.

After breakfast Jordan hurried upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. As she was rushing out the door she stopped to kiss Woody and Carter goodbye where they were reading a book on the couch. "Bye, love you guys," she said as she hurried toward the door.

"Bye, we will see you at 5:00 at the morgue," Woody said smiling.

"Bye Mommy," Carter shouted.

* * *

Usually Fridays were Jordan's day to start work late but with everything that was happening she needed to be at work that morning. Woody had dramatically cut back his hours at the precinct. One of them needed to do it and it just made more sense for it to be him. Not that he was complaining at all. He loved the extra time he got to spend with Carter. So now, Woody was taking Carter to pre-school at 9:00 every morning. After a couple hours there Carter spent some time at his babysitters. It wasn't Julia anymore; she had stopped watching Carter when they moved. Woody pulled his car into the driveway of their house, jumped out, and hurried across the street. The woman, Karen, who lived across the street and one house down had a two year old and a four year old. Woody thought she might be a saint. She had agreed to watch three other kids in the neighbor, including Carter, for a fee of course. Whenever Woody went to pick up Carter, he wondered what it would be like to spend everyday with five kids under six. 

Woody glanced at his watch as he knocked on Karen's front door. It was 4:15, later than usual. "Oh Karen," Woody said as she answered the door. "I am so sorry I am late."

"Don't worry about it Woody," Karen smiled sweetly. "The kids were just playing Play-doh."

Carter came hurrying into the entryway when he heard his dad's voice. "I painted a frog in school today," he said grinning.

"Good for you buddy," Woody said bending down to look his son in the eyes. 'Why don't you go get your stuff together and you can show me when we get home."

As Woody and Carter made their way back across the street Carter rattled on and on about his day. Woody remembered hearing fellow officers talk about how their kids had cried and cried on the first day of pre-school. Carter had just given Jordan and Woody the "I'm okay sign", a thumbs up, and wandered off into the classroom.

"Okay buddy, we need to put your stuff away and then we will go meet Mommy at work," Woody said helping Carter off with his backpack. "Do you have the picture you made Grandpa Garret?"

"Yeah," Carter said hurrying up to his room.

* * *

At five o'clock on the dot Woody and Carter were getting in the elevator to go up to the morgue. As the door started to close Woody hear, "Hold the door." He quickly put his hand out to stop the door. 

"Hey Lily," Woody said as he saw who he had held the door for. "Let me help you." Woody bent down and grabbed the front of the stroller Lily was pushing lifting it over the bump into the elevator. "Hi Maya," he said tickling the cheek of the little girl in the stroller.

"Hi Woody, Hi Carter," Lily said smiling down at Carter.

Carter reached up and grabbed Woody's arm and started to hang before saying, "Hi Aunt Lily."

"What about Maya, Carter?" Woody asked.

Carter turned and looked at the stroller. "Hi baby," he said. Maya giggled at him in response.

When Woody noticed Lily was juggling a few bags he offered his help out by carrying something. As they got everything together the elevator reached the morgue floor and the doors opened. Woody and Lily maneuvered the bags of stuff and the kids into the staffroom.

Jordan came in just behind them and scooped Carter up from behind tickling his sides. "Hey baby," she said kissing his cheek. Then putting Carter back down and turning to Woody she added, "Hey to you too."

Woody kissed Jordan quickly and turned back to the bag he had been carrying in. Jordan walked over to Lily and the baby. "Hi, Jordan," Lily said hugging her.

"Hey, Lil. God she is getting so big. Can I get her out of the stroller?"

"Sure," Lily replied as Jordan undid Maya's stroller straps. "Just be ready, if you put her down. She is starting to walk pretty well."

Maya was adorable. She had jet black hair and sparkling eyes that mirrored her mother's. As Jordan lifted her out of the stroller she thought about when Maya had been born. She and Woody had sat around the hospital for hours before a giddy Bug came out to announce that he had a daughter. Jordan has gone into the hospital room and visited with Lily, watching the new mother cradle her precious baby girl. Maya was over a year old now, Jordan couldn't believe how fast time had passed.

"Okay Jordan, get out of here," Lily said interrupting Jordan's thoughts. "You can come back when we are set up. Woody and I have everything under control. Why don't you take Maya and go find her father."

"Okay," Jordan said sauntering out of the room with the little girl on her hip. She had to admit she missed having a baby.

A few minutes later Woody came and found everyone and ushered them into the staffroom. On one side of the room hung a banner that read, "Thank you Garret. We will miss you!" and opposite of that hung one reading, "Congratulations Jordan!" Lily and Woody had set up the staffroom with snacks, drinks, and a cake in the middle.

The morgue staff was all there and some of the more welcome detectives had come. Everyone settled down into having a good time. Conversations bounced around though they usually focused on topics such as how no one could believe Garret was retiring and why the hell he was trusting Jordan to take over his job.

Woody stood up to make a toast though tapping his plastic fork on the plastic cup he was holding didn't do much. Once he finally had everyone's attention he began, "I remember the first time I met Garret, it also happened to be the first time I met Jordan." Some whistles and catcalls came out from the group. Woody was pretty sure Nigel could be thanked for that. "Anyway, I remember how impressed I was by Garret and how he did his work." Turning to Garret his continued, "The thing I will always be grateful for though is how welcoming you were to me. You were always honest and made sure I didn't do anything too stupid, even when I was being an ass." Everyone clapped as cheered as Woody held his glass up to salute Garret.

Woody felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see Carter standing next to him. He bent down and Carter whispered in his ear. Woody nodded at his son who walked up to Garret. Carter held out a red piece of construction paper with some marker coloring on it. As Garret took the paper from him Carter said, "It's for you Grandpa Garret. I love you."

Garret hugged Carter to him and said, "Thank you very much Carter."

Jordan stood up next and made a speech. She began, "Garret, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. You are 'my bestest girlfriend' and I can't imagine working here without you." Jordan felt tears come to her eyes but she continued, "You are my rock. You have always been there for me and I will do my best to do as good of a job here as you have."

Hours later after many more speeches and a lot of joking around everyone started to file out. Jordan was half asleep in a chair with Carter sprawled lazily in her lap, his head resting on her chest. Her left hand was resting on his chest and he was absent mindedly twisting her ring back and forth. Jordan's eyes began to fall shut as Woody scooted a chair up next to her. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked quietly.

She leaned against him and whispered, "Definitely."

Woody stood up and reached down saying, "Let me take him." He lifted Carter out of Jordan lap and their son wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Woody boosted Carter up in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Jordan's shoulders as they walked down the hallway. "I love you and I am so proud of you," he whispered in her ear as the got to the elevators.

"I love you too," she said resting her head on his shoulder. As they got in the elevator Jordan glanced around the morgue before the doors closed. She had the weekend off then come Monday she was in charge. But for now she was going to go hometo rest with her family.

* * *

Okay folks, so that was it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will try and write another story if you think I should. I'll probably stay away from the future stuff on the next one. Well, thanks for reading. 


End file.
